Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa
| place_of_birth = Rifah, Bahrain | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 246 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = repatriated | occupation = prince | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Sheikh Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa is a citizen of Bahrain who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 246. The Department of Defense reports that Al Khalifa was born on July 24, 1979, in Rifah, Bahrain. He is a member of the Al Khalifa royal family of Bahrain, related to King Hamad. Al Khalifa, like the other Bahrainis held in Guantanamo, has Joshua Colangelo-Bryan as his lawyer. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3x5 trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently, the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants—they were only empowered to make a recommendation as to whether a captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salman Ibrahim Al Khalifa's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 9 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Allegations Prior to getting access to all the captive's transcript the Associated Press made available for public download a library of the dossiers from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 58 Guantanamo captives that had been released under the United States' Freedom of Information Act 57 of those dossiers were all over a dozen pages long, some of them were over fifty pages, because they all contained multiple documents. The 58th dossier was a two page dossier for a captive identified as Salman Ibrahim al Khalifa. It contained a certificate from Commander James R. Crisfield, and a Summary of Evidence memo. The allegations Salman Ibrahim al Khalifa would have faced, during his Tribunal, were: Al Khalifa's Transcript Al Khalifa chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider if a detainee continued to pose a threat and should remain in the custody of the United States, or whether the detainee could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country or set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sheikh Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa's Administrative Review Board, on 29 July 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa's Assisting Military Officer (AMO) reported that he tried to meet with him, but that Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa declined. His AMO reported observations to his board, which were recorded in the unclassified transcript of his hearing. The transcript from Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa's hearing was not published when the Department of Defense complied with a court order and published other captives' transcripts. The Department of Defense has not offered an explanation for not publishing his transcript. Joshua Colangelo-Bryan's letter to the Administrative Review Board Joshua Colangelo-Bryan, Al Khalifa's lawyer, sent a letter to the legal advisor for the Office for the Administrative Review of the Detention of Enemy Combatants (OARDEC) on January 19, 2005. This letter bears marginal notations, presumably from someone in the OARDEC, that indicate that Al Khalifa's Combatant Status Review Tribunal had been held on December 9, 2004. Colangelo-Bryan's letter clarified when Al-Khalifa traveled to Afghanistan: : Colangelo-Bryan's letter contained many redactions. One heavily redacted paragraph states: : Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 15 October 2005. His Board determined: "...ISN 246 continues to be a threat to the United States and its allies." Release The Gulf Daily News announced on November 5, 2005, that Salman had been released, and was one of three Bahraini detainees on their way home. On Thursday August 23, 2007 the ''Gulf Daily News reported that Bahraini Member of Parliament Mohammed Khalid had called for the Bahrain government to provide financial compensation to the released men. See also *Juma Mohammed Al Dossary *Essa Al Murbati *Salah Abdul Rasool Al Blooshi *Adel Kamel Hajee *Abdulla Majid Al Naimi References External links *'Help me' plea by Bay detainee, Gulf Daily News, September 5, 2005 *Three Bahrainis headed home after release from Guantanamo Bay, WFOR, November 4, 2005 *Three Bahraini Guantanamo detainees return home, WFOR, November 5, 2005 Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Bahraini extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:House of Khalifa Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released